Birthday Cake
by DaLizzie
Summary: Completed! It's Ryou's birthday, and his parents are gone on a business trip. Bakura tries to cheer his hikari up. yaoi RB
1. What do you get for his birthday?

A/N: Well, after Pixi Stix I wanted to do something fluffy with Ryou and Bakura that involved sugar. It just got somewhat long for me, so I decided to post it in more than one chapter. My first R/B fic! Reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: YuGiOh ain't mine, and neither are Ryou or Bakura. *thinks a minute* Damn.  
  
Ryou sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had been trying to concentrate on his science homework, but his brain was already half-asleep. He had already waded through his 8-page history review, finished the last ten problems of his math assignment, and written his book report for English. Ryou glanced over at the clock.  
  
"Ten-fifteen already," Ryou said as he yawned loudly. He was trying as hard as he could to concentrate on the chemical formulas in front of him, but his brain was very tired and it's not like finding the atomic mass of a boron atom intrigued him all that much. Plus, he had other things occupying his mind.  
  
The day after tomorrow was Ryou's birthday, and his parents had just left on a business trip that morning. They wouldn't be back for another five days. Ryou knew that they didn't have any real choice in the matter, but the same thing had happened the year before, and the albino was beginning to feel somewhat bitter about it.  
  
He knew his friends would give him a party either at lunch or after school, but Ryou was still lonely when he got home and there was no one there. Well, that had changed slightly in the past year, Ryou told himself as he smiled slightly. Now, Bakura was there, and that was comforting.  
  
Said yami, meanwhile, was sitting in his soul room trying to figure out where the depressing emotions in his hikari were coming from. The fact that he couldn't was annoying him to no end. So, when Ryou finally put away his science homework and got up from his desk, Bakura ventured to ask him what was wrong.  
  
/Ryou?/  
  
//Yes, yami?//  
  
/Is something wrong?/  
  
There was silence from his hikari for a few moments. Bakura had been bored stiff all evening because of the outrageous amount of homework Ryou had, and he was worried about his light anyways, so he came instantly out of the Ring to slip his arms around Ryou's waist.  
  
/I know something's wrong, you've been pensive all evening/  
  
//Yeah//  
  
Ryou lay his head back on Bakura's shoulder, then said softly, "Well, my birthday is the day after tomorrow, and for the second time in a row my mom and dad aren't going to be there. I know it's not really that big of a deal, but it still kind of bothers me."  
  
Bakura frowned. He hadn't actually met Ryou's parents or anything, but he had seen enough of them to know that they tended to neglect Ryou a bit. Ryou had told him once that they didn't do it on purpose, they were just really busy. Oftentimes, they would be off on business trips or would get home from work extremely late. It made Ryou sad sometimes, but Bakura had promised months ago that he wouldn't send any creatures of destruction after anyone anymore, so he had to content himself with comforting his hikari.  
  
/Is there something I can do to make you feel better?/  
  
Ryou smiled. His yami had changed so much since when they had first met. The unconditional love that Ryou gave Bakura had seemed to crumble the cold, iron walls that the spirit had set up around his heart, and even though he was protective of his hikari to the point of extreme possessiveness, it was a definite improvement.  
  
"It's okay, Bakura. It's not that big of a deal. You really shouldn't worry about-" Ryou was cut off as Bakura began kissing his way down his light's neck.  
  
/Worry about what, love?/  
  
There was no reply as Ryou turned himself around and pushed Bakura down on to the bed.  
  
"I thought you were tired," Bakura said with a cat-like grin as Ryou crawled on top of him.  
  
"So you got me in the right mood. Sue me," the smaller albino replied, unbuttoning Bakura's shirt.  
  
"I'm not complaining, I was just saying-"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, 'Kura."  
  
/With pleasure./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ryou was running around frantically trying to pull on his shirt and shove his books into his bag at the same time. Bakura opened one eye a crack, and he watched his hikari hop around on one foot as he tried to pull his shoes on.  
  
Bakura sat up as Ryou left the room. A few seconds later, his light ran back into the room and gave Bakura a peck on the cheek. "Love you, 'Kura, see you after school!" He then ran out the door, and Bakura could hear his footsteps as he dashed down the stairs. The front door slammed, and Bakura was alone for the day. Alone, and with a plot forming in his head.  
  
Ryou had explained what modern-day people did for birthdays, so Bakura had some small idea of what to do. First of all, you make a birthday cake for them. Second, you sing them a little birthday song and they blow out the candles on the cake. Third, you give them a present for their birthday.  
  
Bakura lazily got dressed and went downstairs. He fixed himself one of the few breakfast dishes he could easily make, which was Lucky Charms, and thought some more about the birthday surprise he was concocting.  
  
The spirit of the Ring was pretty sure that he could make a cake as long as he had directions to follow, and it wasn't like candles or that song would be any problem. Just as long as there was nobody around but Ryou to hear him sing. Bakura shuddered at the thought of that pharaoh hearing him sing happy birthday. He would never, ever live that down.  
  
The only thing that the tomb robber thought might be a more serious problem was what to get Ryou for his birthday. He hadn't actually gotten his light any presents before, and asking Ryou what he wanted would completely ruin the crucial element of surprise.  
  
Bakura sauntered back upstairs and looked around his hikari's room. He momentarily looked through the shelf of books that Ryou had, but dismissed a book as a present almost immediately. Bakura decided that movies were out, as well, and Ryou's parents had already replaced all of the household appliances that Bakura had used.  
  
And it wasn't like Ryou was going to be very impressed by any of those things, Bakura told himself. He needed something good, something really, really good. The only problem was that the really, really good thing he needed wasn't quite coming to mind.  
  
/You could ask someone else/ a practical voice said in the back of his head. Bakura's more prideful side was about to retort, but since he didn't really have any other option, he tried to think of people he could ask.  
  
/Well, let's see. The pharaoh's hikari is at school, so that wouldn't work. Hell, most of his friends are at school. His parents aren't even here, not that I could talk to them anyways, and the only people left that I actually know are-/ Bakura's train of thought stopped. The only ones that were left were Yami Malik and the pharaoh.  
  
Bakura wasn't about to ask Yami Malik about anything. His first impression of the Rod's spirit had been that he was a complete and total lunatic, and that impression had stuck pretty well. But that left just the pharaoh.  
  
"Damn."  
  
The albino argued with himself until it was almost noon. On the one hand, he told himself that he didn't need to ask the pharaoh for anything, and that he would never hear the end of it if he had to ask that annoying pharaoh for help.  
  
The other side said that it didn't like the pharaoh either, but honestly, what other real choice did he have? Unless he could come up with something on his own, which he hadn't all morning.  
  
Bakura finally made a deal between the two sides. He'd ask the pharaoh in the most casual way possible, and if the pharaoh's advice actually got him somewhere, then great. And if the pharaoh instead turned out to be completely and utterly useless and just laughed or something to that effect, Bakura would just send him to the Shadow Realm.  
  
As he shut the front door, Bakura nodded to himself satisfactorily and headed down the street towards Yugi's house.  
  
A/N: Good lord, where did all this FLUFF come from? I was thinking about depressing things all day, so where on earth does this fit in?! Oh, screw it. Review, and you'll get more fluffiness! 


	2. Problem solved! Maybe

A/N: Oh. My. Ra.12 reviews! I feel happy! *bounces around like an idiot* Okay, I'm done now. After the initial shock wore off, I decided to get my rear in gear and update again. Fun stuff. Hope ya'll enjoy it, and please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, YuGiOh ain't mine, no matter how much I wish it was.  
  
Angel: *official announcer voice* This update was made as soon as was possible. *ahem* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
B0nB0nCaTz: I shall keep up the good work, so long as my biology teacher doesn't interfere. Stupid school. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Animegurl6: Fluffiness coming right up!  
  
The Ghost of Jounochi: Ooh, I feel special. ^_^ Thanks for the encouragement, it really boosts my motivation. Now, if I could find something that would work the same for my muse, I'd have it made.  
  
Tsubisha-hime: Whee, I'm a cool author! I hope this update qualifies as soon, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
RyouBakura3193: Thanks for the review and the encouragement!  
  
SoulDreamer: Yummy, sugar high. *ahem* Good is good, I hope this chapter qualifies as good, too!  
  
ShadowCat: *hides* I'm updating! I'm updating! *ahem* I hope your yami's satisfied, 'cause hell hath no fury like a yami scorned. Enjoy the fluff!  
  
Fangbaby2002: Yes, good fluff fics are definitely nice. I'm glad you consider mine one of them. ^_^  
  
CB: *pokes back* Yes, I'm continuing. I'm not cruel enough to leave it at that one chapter, am I? Well, maybe, but I won't! I'm going to be nice, just as long as my muse cooperates. *pokes muse*  
  
Ty: It's good? Really? Cool! Thanks for the review. ^_^  
  
Green Eyes Silver Dragon: Hehe, thanks for the encouragement. I am continuing soon! Or now, as the case may be.  
  
Now, on with the fic! *strikes a pose and is pushed out of a random window*  
  
Yami grumbled various curses as he pulled himself out of bed as whoever was at the door kept knocking and knocking and knocking. Said pharaoh had been looking forward to sleeping in that morning because the previous night had been somewhat tiring, so he was in a bit of a bad mood as he came down the stairs while tugging a shirt on.  
  
"Ra damn it, I'm coming! Stop that knocking, already!"  
  
Amazingly, whoever it was stopped knocking, and Yami opened the door. He was more than surprised to see Bakura, of all people, standing on the front doorstep.  
  
"'Morning, pharaoh," Bakura said curtly. Yami just blinked, then leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Can you be helped, tomb robber?"  
  
/Just as long a you're more reasonable than you usually are/ Bakura held back the twenty-some insults that popped into his head right then, and instead grumbled out, "I want some advice."  
  
Yami blinked again. /Advice?/ The spirit of the Puzzle was incredulous. "You want advice from me?"  
  
"It's not like I want to be here or anything, pharaoh, but you were the only one I could think of that wasn't otherwise preoccupied besides Malik's yami, and there's no way in hell that I'm asking him for advice!"  
  
Yami, still too sleepy to want to argue, said, "Okay, okay, calm down. You're going to owe me big, though. What's your problem?"  
  
Bakura was momentarily surprised that he wasn't being assaulted by insults or laughter, but he quickly regained his composure and mumbled, "Ryou's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get him."  
  
It was Yami's turn to be surprised. /Ryou's birthday? A present? There might be hope for him yet/  
  
"You have no clue at all what to get him?" Bakura glared for a moment, then shook his head. "And why do you think I'd have any idea?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, what would you get your hikari?" Bakura said, putting the most snap he could into the statement.  
  
Yami stopped to think for a moment, staring at a fixed point somewhere on the sidewalk behind Bakura. He bit his lip, then said a bit slowly, "I'd get him something that meant something between us. Something that would make him gasp and his eyes light up when he first saw it. Something that's beautiful and significant."  
  
Bakura processed that for a moment, and found himself becoming a bit confused about all the foreign feelings that were suddenly emerging inside of him. That had happened somewhat often lately, ever since Ryou had helped him to actually feel again.  
  
"Thanks, pharaoh," he said absently, then turned to walk back down the street. Yami stared after him, trying to figure out why he had said what he had just said, and to that tomb robber, of all people. It was five minutes later that Yami realized that Bakura had actually thanked him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura walked past various shops that had bright, attractive, and sometimes gaudy displays set up in their front windows. None of them particularly caught his eye, and certainly none of them seemed suitable gifts to his hikari. His dilemma was still present; even after he had asked the pharaoh, he still didn't have any idea what to get for Ryou.  
  
"Something that's beautiful and significant," he murmured to himself. Bakura didn't exactly have a romantic mindset, even though he had learned a few things from the sappy movies that Ryou had forced him to see. /Something significant/ he thought to himself yet again.  
  
/Angel/ suddenly popped into his mind. /Now, where did that come from?/ On a hunch and against the judgment that had before told him to keep Ryou down by hurting him, Bakura followed the train of thought.  
  
/Angel that rescued me from the dark/ Bakura stopped where he was, surprised that he was being so utterly honest with himself. That wasn't something that happened very often.  
  
Turning his head to see where he was, Bakura looked into the window of a small corner shop next to him. There, he saw the absolute perfect gift that seemed to be what he had been thinking about just then. He walked into the expensive-looking store, trying not to look too much like a teenaged thief.  
  
Ten minutes later, Bakura emerged from the store with his purchase in hand, and walked back home with an uncharacteristically full-blown smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura managed to get home about ten minutes before Ryou did, so he had barely enough time to hide his precious gift in a corner of the basement. He wanted to be positive that Ryou wouldn't find it.  
  
As the smaller albino walked in, he had just set his book bag down when Bakura suddenly had his arms around his hikari.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked playfully.  
  
Ryou kissed him on the cheek before answering, "Yes. Though having peace and quiet during the day is certainly a change."  
  
Bakura blinked as Ryou walked past him into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not that loud, hikari!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you are."  
  
Bakura leaned against the counter looking a bit pouty, which was an interestingly cute look for Ryou's dark.  
  
"You're louder," Bakura said in defense of himself. Ryou had to keep from laughing out loud at Bakura's childishness.  
  
"Yes, but only when you're helping me," he replied, giving Bakura a not-so-innocent look. He brushed past his yami as he walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
Bakura stood looking at him with a grin for a few moments until Ryou patted the seat cushion next to him. Bakura allowed his devious little smile to widen before he pounced.  
  
A/N: I feel fluffy, oh so fluffy... um, yeah. Don't mind me. I somehow thought that writing this pairing would be kind of hard, but it's actually been really fun. Anyways, next chappie, birthday cake for everyone! Cheers, folks. 


	3. Happy Birthday, Love

A/N: This will be the last chapter of this fic. It wasn't supposed to be this long from the start, but somehow it kind of grew as I wrote it. It was originally only supposed to be about as long as Pixi Stix was. Oh, well, I like this better. Most reviews I've ever gotten on any one fic. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine, dammit!  
  
Misura: Yes, they are kawaii, aren't they? *huggles Ryou* I hope it's at least something close to the perfect gift, because sometimes it seems a bit uncreative to me. Oh, well, it worked anyways.  
  
Tsubisha-hime: Well, you get to know what it is in this chapter! Be happy. ^_^ Glad you like the fic!  
  
Angel Reaper: I don't want to imply on whether you guessed right or not, so I'll just say no comment. *ahem* Yes, there shall be cake for all! And it's chocolate, too. ^_^  
  
Maedhros: Um, well, that didn't really come to mind when I wrote this... I guess I'll just say that it's a plot device, 'cause if he wasn't able to get the gift, it would kinda suck.  
  
Animegurl6: *envisions Bakura jumping out of a cake* My God, that would be absolutely priceless. Ryou ought to have a camera or something if that happens... 'Cause I'd sure like to see it!  
  
YumiYa: Heh, thanks for the review, and as I told the other reviewer that asked the same question, Bakura's supposed money is just kind of a plot device. He needs to get the gift, therefore, I make him have money with my lovely authoress power. *laughs evilly because she has authoress power* Glad you like the fic!  
  
Lady X: Pure cavity-causing sap... That was the desired effect! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Next morning, Ryou woke to find that he was alone in his bed. His first reaction was to look quickly at the clock, and he sighed in relief as he realized that it was still another forty-five minutes before school started. The albino sat up and yawned, stretching languidly.  
  
He was about to get out of bed, but a few mumbled curses from outside the door stopped him. A moment or so later, the door slowly opened, and in came Bakura. Ryou's mouth fell open, and for the next five minutes he was desperately trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
Bakura was carefully balancing a tray with a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice in his hands, the cursing coming from trying to figure out how to open the door without spilling the entire thing. The tomb robber closed the door with his foot, and walked with slow, small steps over to the bed where he set the tray down as carefully as he could. Then, he leaned over and kissed Ryou on the lips.  
  
"Happy birthday, love."  
  
Ryou was somewhat speechless for a moment, then said, "You made all this yourself?"  
  
Bakura snorted. "Yes, of course I did." Ryou continued to stare in shock. "And don't act so surprised. I did burn the toast the first two times, and it took me a while to figure out how to use the microwave for the bacon, and I almost burned the eggs, but it came out all right."  
  
Ryou grinned happily, and pulled Bakura down onto the bed next to him. The spirit picked up one of the pieces of toast, and held it out to Ryou, who took a bite. Needless to say, Ryou was once again dashing down the sidewalk some thirty-five to forty minutes later as he tried to get to school on time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura slipped down to the grocery store (after he had raided Ryou's parents' savings stash that he had discovered under their mattress). After navigating his way to the aisle where the cake mixes were, he spent fifteen minutes trying to decide what kind of cake to get. There were about twelve flavors of eight different brands, which could be quite confusing after a while. He finally decided on devil's food cake, mostly because it was chocolate, but he also liked the name.  
  
He was just walking back down the aisle when, as an afterthought, he turned back around and grabbed two more boxes of the stuff, just in case.  
  
He had to resist sending the incredibly slow, annoying register girl to the Shadow Realm, as she took absolutely forever with the two customers in front of him, and much too long for a few boxes of cake mix.  
  
Upon arriving back home, Bakura made sure that he had a fire extinguisher handy, and began to read the directions.  
  
"What in the name of Ra is a tsp?"  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou had a big smile on his face as he walked home, his backpack and an extra plastic bag filled with candy and various presents that he had been given. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Shizuka had sung happy birthday to him at lunch, making the albino blush bright red. Yami, whom Yugi had convinced to come to school with him, had stayed inside the puzzle, knowing that Yugi would've somehow also convinced him to sing, and Seto simply refused to no matter how much Jounouchi begged him.  
  
There was an extra bounce in Ryou's step as he turned the corner to his house, but it lessened as he remembered that two of the people he had really wanted to see today weren't there. He shook it off, though, wanting to put on a cheerful face for Bakura.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, Bakura had been exerting all of the patience he had (which isn't much) and then some. Searching through the entire kitchen for ingredients three or four times had been irritating enough, but he had also dropped the flour which had stupidly been on one of the top shelves in the cabinets. Thus, the rest of him was now as white as his hair.  
  
The first time Bakura had tried the recipe, he had lost control of the electric mixer and it had splattered all over the kitchen. Therefore, he had mixed the ingredients together by hand the second time since he didn't trust the mixer, which had made his arm a bit sore after a while.  
  
He had managed to get the actual cake in the oven afterwards, but when it had come out, it had been a grayish-black color and hard as a rock. Apparently, he had misread the instructions and had set the temperature eighty degrees too high. Therefore, there was now an ash-colored mess in the bottom of the trash can. His third attempt, and last box of cake mix, had come out in satisfactory condition.  
  
Therefore, a yami covered in flour and assorted half-mixed ingredients was frosting the cake with white and was managing to write "Happy Birthday" across the top in blue icing.  
  
Bakura stood back from his finally-finished cake, quite satisfied with himself. He then went down to the basement to get his present, which he set down in a not-too-conspicuous place in the living room, and was searching around for the birthday candles when he thought to look at the clock.  
  
When he did, the usually calm spirit of the Ring nearly panicked. Ryou's school had gotten out ten minutes ago! So that meant that-  
  
Bakura's unspoken question was answered as he heard the doorknob turn, and Ryou called, "Bakura, I'm home!"  
  
/Oh, crap/ Bakura stuck the candles onto the cake as quickly as he could without messing up the icing, then tried to brush some of the flour off of his shirt. It was then that he then noticed the state of the room he was in, and rushed out into the living room so that he could try and keep Ryou out of what used to be his nice, clean kitchen.  
  
Ryou came in searching for his yami just a few seconds later, and there was a small thump as his bag fell out of his hand to hit the floor. Ryou was torn between calling it the funniest thing he'd ever seen, or the cutest.  
  
"Bakura, what happened to you?" Bakura just stood and glared as Ryou attempted to keep himself from giggling.  
  
"It was the blasted mixer, not me. And the flour was up too high, so I dropped it by accident."  
  
Ryou stopped laughing to try and process what his yami had just said. "Mixer? Flour? Bakura, what-"  
  
Bakura held up a finger, then turned around and went back into the kitchen. A few moments later, he came back into the living room with his white and blue cake that had eighteen white candles lit on it.  
  
Ryou's mouth dropped open, and he was quite glad that there was a couch behind him as his legs suddenly caved in under him. Bakura set the cake down very carefully on the coffee table, then sat down next to Ryou.  
  
The slightly dazed albino looked up at his yami, who was now only semi-coated in flour, and opened his mouth to say something. Bakura put a finger to his hikari's lips.  
  
/Now, don't say anything. I want to do this properly/  
  
Ryou wasn't quite sure what Bakura meant by that until the dark spirit opened his mouth and, wonder of all wonders, began to sing softly.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Ryou,  
Happy Birthday to you."  
  
Said birthday boy took nearly a full minute to comprehend it all, then threw his arms around Bakura, kissing him full on the lips. Ryou's dark pulled back slowly, and said in a tender voice, "You need to blow out your candles."  
  
Ryou giggled happily, then turned back to his cake. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out all the candles in one breath.  
  
He looked back at Bakura to see that his yami had a white box in his hand tied with a gold ribbon, and a self-satisfied grin on his face. He held out the package to Ryou, the grin widening as Ryou took it.  
  
The albino gave his yami a curious look, which made Bakura's grin widen even more, and slowly undid the ribbon. His eyes met Bakura's as he took the lid off, then he looked down. A gasp escaped his lips, and his soft brown eyes lit up as he saw what was in the box.  
  
A glass figure of an angel with painted white wings and long white hair was placed carefully among sheets of tissue paper. The angel was holding his hands out in a welcoming gesture, and there was a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, Bakura," Ryou breathed, "It's beautiful." He looked up to see Bakura's face extremely close to his own.  
  
"For my angel," he said softly, acting quite out of character, "that saved me from the dark."  
  
Tears filled Ryou's eyes, and his lips suddenly met his dark's in a tender kiss. As they broke it off, Bakura smiled, a smile that only Ryou had ever seen.  
  
"Happy Birthday, love."  
  
A/N: Whee, fluff! *bounces around* Um, yeah, well, I hope ya'll liked it, and I'm hoping to get another chapter of Little Angel up soon. School is starting to get in the way, and I'm having some technical difficulties with what to put in each chapter. Anyways, thanks to all the peoples that reviewed! 


End file.
